


French Vanilla

by CherryPancakes



Series: French Vanilla [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPancakes/pseuds/CherryPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU . Pre slash Minewt. Based on a tumblr post. What if when your OTP first meet, one of them bottom up a whole cup of Monster drink coffee and pass out right in front of the other ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Now a serie ! Sequels update in French Vanilla serie : http://archiveofourown.org/series/180152
> 
> Chinese translation by natsusora : http://cryptogams.lofter.com/post/23badd_3df0f7b

It is 6:45am and Minho feels like dying. He has a 7am lecture on Psychology and he went to bed at like 2 in the morning last night after completely gave up on his Criminals Behavior essay for Proffesor Paige.. Honestly, he will definitely skip the lecture if this one does not worth like 30 percent on his final paper. He jogs slowly through the school yard , binders under his arm, his backpack is heavy with those useless expensive texbooks , and of course, like anyone else , coffee in hand. It is a bloody cold and windy morning. It is not really a surprise though, winter is coming anyway. Minho breaths through his mouth and sips from his cup, finding the facts that everyone in his class look more zombies-like than him funnier than it really is . Or maybe just because the fact that lack of sleeping and too much caffeine finally break him. Or both. He doesn't really know, but he knows one thing that if he gets into class after Rat Man , he will be so screw.

The Psychology facility is an enormous three story building with white walls and colored bulletin boards at the middle of all hallways and evil professors lurking after those big chestnut doors . Since his first year at WCKED College, he has been asking himself if Rat Man, aka Professor Janson, never want his students to graduate or drop dead because of his early lectures. Since the school year start, this is the sixth time he has a lecture at 7 in the morning and he feels more like dying after every time. Drop into his seat, Minho lays his head on his binder, blinking lazily at the white light , trying to seek for a quick snooze off before the lesson start in 10 minutes. However, it seems to be impossible because that Thomas kid just drops his bag right in front of him. And Thomas means nonstop talking.

\- Aiyee Minho. Sleep well ? Seems not !

\- Slim it Thomas. Paige's essay. 20 pages on if criminals were born or made.

\- High school stuff eh ? Well, everyone look like zombies anyway. So, about the Cross Country tourament...

The rest of Thomas's talking does not make it to Minho's ears because all of his attention just drop on the most gorgeous boy in this whole wide world. Blonde fluffy curly hair, golden brown dreamy eyes, sharp jawline , cute as a button in his cream-colored hoodie and bright blue binders. Mister Gorgeous turns to Thomas and gives him a small half smile , pull out from his bag a tall mental cup of coffee and a bottle of Monster. Then he pour the whole thing in the cup and bottom it up in one.

\- I think I am dying.

The boy just say that one line before drop down onto the table and doze off into the land of dreams. The moment the thick British accent flows out of the boy's pink lips, Minho knows he cannot survive after this lecture end. Suddenly, Minho has an urge to touch the pink-ish cheeks of the boy. To feel soft skin perhaps. Thomas chuckles in front of Minho's surprise expression, putting a hand onto the boy's blonde head and gives it a couple of pats. He just surge and push Thomas's hand away, blinking his big eyes sleepily before doze off again.

\- Is he okay ... ?

\- He will be fine. Fine Arts stuffs. Script writing or some klunk last night.

Minho noods knowingly at Thomas, his eyes never leave the boy's sleeping form. The way his golden curl hugs his small face, the way he fold his arms under his chin to supports his head fascinated Minho weirdly. Thomas chuckles at the boy again before turn back to his seat and quickly start a new conversation with Teresa Agnes on an assignment they have together in Chemistry. Minho cannot help a smile on his lips when the British kid blinks sleepily at the ceiling trying to sleep while everyone else trying to keep themselves the 7am bell ring, and everyone is in their seat, looking as dead as ever, someone who is definitely not Professor Janson close the door behind him and step to the front of the room.

\- Hello class, my name is Professor Smith, but call me Jorge. I will be you guys sub because something happen to Professor Janson's breakfast this morning apparently, and he is taking a day off today. You will continue to work on the assignment he gave you last week and it due on Friday the 14 , which is next week. Are we clear ? Okay. Attendance. Why do we even do attendance really ?

Minho chuckles at the sub. Oh hell, he would love to have Jorge as his Psychology teacher everyday. It seems to be his lucky day then. Now he can finally take back those hours he missed while working on the essay. The boy still sleeping peacefully next to Minho, his lips pressed together , red as an apple and his cheeks still like peppermint candy. He suddenly wonder what those lips taste like . Probably coffee and Monster energy drink but he is so curious it burns.

\- Do we have a Minho Park in this class ? Minho Park ? Yes ? No ?

\- Oh yes! Here !

\- Yes Mister Park, please pay attention on me or your papers not your classmate, okay?

A rush of blood rushing to Minho's cheeks and he can feel they turn red. A couple of chuckles break at Thomas's row, preferably are from Thomas himself. He turns around and wink at Minho before lays the blonde boy awake.

\- Hey , Newt, wake up. Rat Man's sub is here. Newton, wake up .

\- Leave me alone Tommy.

The boy now named Newton mumbles, pushing Thomas's hand away. His brows sunken together annoyingly. Thomas signs, lays Newt harder while whisper into his ear.

\- Newton, wake up now. You can sleep tonight.

\- Call me Newton one more time Tommy and your tongue will be Brenda's snake 's lunch.

Newt hisses angrily, pulls himself up to a sitting position, his brown eyes glares sharply at a widely smiling Thomas. He rubs the heel of his right hand on his eyes while stretching a little bit in his seat . Thomas smiles jokingly at his angry sleepy friend, rubbing his blonde little head one more time then settle down on his seat, facing the front of the class.

\- I believe that is Newton. Luckily that Professor Janson is not here so I will give it to you this one time only, okay ?

\- Yeah. Uhm.. Thanks sir .

Jorge smiles sweetly at Newt before taking more attendance. Most of the class are here despite the fact that they are all look like zombie from The Walking Dead. The British kid is already writing something on his lined papers with cute little hand writing, sipping more coffee slash Monster out of his mental cup. Under his eyes are two purple bags from lack of sleep, his brown eyes are still dreamy and his long lashes vibrating softly. Minho still cannot help himself from the desire of holding the little boy in his arms and hide him in his closet somewhere.

\- I don't know man. But staring is kinda rude you know ?

The boy suddenly speaks up , his eyes never leave the paper, his small hand runs over the line smoothly on the soft surface. Thomas chuckles a little bit and turn around, fascinates at the scene in front of him. Holding his mental cup in his left hand, Newt smiles sweetly at the Asian boy, turning his pencil between his right hand fingers. Rubbing his neck awkwardly , Minho smiles shyly at Newt. The other boy ruff it off with a little laugh, holding his hand out in front of Minho.

\- Name is Newt. Nice to meet you.

\- Minho. Me too .

He embarrassingly shakes the little pale hand and figures out the British boy use hand lotion, that really sweet and elegant kind of lotion. And in a tiny moment, he also acknowledge the fact that Newt's smile is the most beautiful thing in the entire world. And also in that very moment, their eyes meet and Minho finally decides that girls may not be his field but this stunningly gorgeous boy in front of him is. Oh yes, Minho Park,for the first time in 20 years of his life, finally understand the concept of love at first sight. However, their little moment does not last long since Jorge finally finish taking attendance and demand a quiet working environment. But, as a perfect right wing man as he is , by the end of the class, Thomas slips him a note with a wink before run for the door to catch up with Newt.

Minho slowly open the folded paper and the way it was written put a big smile on his face . In Thomas's neat writing with glitter pink pen :

**DO NOT CALL HIM NEWTON .**

And yes, I know who name their kid Newton, first name is Isaac but  **DO NOT CALL HIM THAT EITHER.**

Unless you interest in being Brenda's pet food

British people came up with lots of weird names man.

Fine Arts major. Acting actually.

He likes French Vanilla . The stuff in his cup is French Vanilla with 3 sugars every shucking morning.

I swear he will have diabetic some day.

The way to his little cute heart is French Vanilla hun. Do not forget that.

**French Vanilla.**

And Monster too if he is in a good mood. Like today after you say hello to him * wink wink *

\- With love from the best wing man in the world, Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love guys. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
